Unoticed
by ScarlettTheHarlett
Summary: Lily's gone through Hogwarts so far completely unoticed, but one day a certain messy haired boy does...
1. Chapter 1

Lily Evans was, if anything, good at going unnoticed. When the Sorting Hat had yelled out **"Gryffindor!"** The small, scrawny redhead had sat down, blushing furiously to tumultuous applause. That was the only time, in the whole of her Hogwarts history so far, that she had been properly noticed.

She was in her fourth year now, still small, still embarrassingly scrawny, and still with a full head of what the other pupils would cruelly call "ginger" hair. She walked to classes, not with her head down in a way that might suggest she was almost scared of other people, but with her head held high. She had long ago decided she wasn't going to act like a lowly mouse, she had her pride. When people very rarely looked her way, she would blush slightly, avert her eyes as if she had seen something interesting, and they would quickly forget about her. They always did. She would be ever so careful as to not bump into anyone or even to talk unless she needed to. Lily had a few friends back home that she had made in primary school, but making friends never happened, she had left it too late.

She remembered in her first year when she had been in Charms class and was calmly trying to explain to her partner what to do. Lily had been first in the class to master the spell, and after that all the other pupils always seemed to want her help with things. But, Lily had noticed sooner or later, that was all they ever wanted. They never bothered to find out what type of person she was, her interests, whether she liked Quidditch or not… She was surprised some of them even remembered her name. She soon realised, after a while, that she had waited too long to fit into a group or "clique." No one was bothered in being friends with her, and as soon as she made this realisation a painful lump had risen in her throat. She had sat on the edge of her bed in her dormitory and cried. Everyone was down at dinner but she was careful to be quiet anyway in case there were people in the common room. That night she lay in her bed, all the other girls around her asleep. She clutched her rumbling stomach and made the choice not to care. Simply because she didn't want to feel like this. This sad rejection. She wanted people to think, if they ever thought anything of her, that she was a girl who preferred to be alone. The loneliness, although she didn't recognise it as this, because over the years she had gotten used to it, was crippling to her soul.

Now Lily probably wasn't the type of girl who would ever be widely acknowledged as "beautiful," but there was something pretty and… intriguing about her. Her mane of hair was long and relatively straight, although annoyingly it was too thick to sit right on her head and therefor often had the look like it had been dragged backwards through a hedge. Mostly she tied it up to keep it out of her face. Her skin was pale, burned a reddy-pink in the sun andnever tanned, with a few freckles on each side of her cheeks. She had a wide mouth and high cheekbones, with her nose straight and a little hooked at the end. But by far, the things that would set her apart from most girls, were her eyes. They were startling to say the least. Almond shaped and a bright green, you couldn't help but be captivated by them. Most people didn't take the chance to, but one-day a certain boy with extremely messy black hair and glasses did. His name was James Potter, and at that moment he saw the girl he was going to marry. Well, not that he knew it yet…

**A/N: **Well first chap is always daunting to me, because it decides whether or not I put up the secound! Please tell me what you think by reviewing and if the responce is positive I'll put another chapter up.


	2. Chapter 2

It was in Slughorn's Potions class, of all places, when he had first noticed her. The class was set the task of making Invisibility Potion, and already the room was filled with the rotting stink of potion making gone wrong. James's own was a deep purple colour that had the consistency of cement. He rolled his eyes as Peter's cauldron emitted a large, sudden spark, while Peter squeaked toppled off his chair in fright. He looked around the class and saw Snivellus sitting smugly against his chair, already finished. Snape saw him looking and gave him a cold smirk. James, not wanting to look at his ugly mug any longer than he had to, looked around at the rest of the classes efforts, none of which were any better than his own.

"Ah! Well done, well done again Miss Evans!" Professor Slughorn's voice rung through the classroom, the man himself bulging in delight. "You and Mr Snape over there seem to share a natural knack for potions! Twenty points each to Gryffindor and Slytherin!"

James smiled (twenty points for Gryffindor!) and looked at the girl, wondering if she would've had the same disgust as he would have had on his face if he had just been compared to Snape. She had sat back down on her chair, her cheeks blushing slightly and trying determinedly not to catch anyone's eye. He looked around to see if anyone else was looking at her but they had all gone back to their disastrous potion. James looked at his which was now bubbling at an alarming rate.

James stirred his potion at a loss for anything else to do. It turned steadily to darkest purple to a deep, slimy black. Sirius sniggered "That stuff looks lethal, mate." His face lit up as an idea seemed to strike him, "Fancy feeding some of it to Snivellus?"

James grinned, "What nasty stuff would you want it to do to him?"

"What nasty stuff _wouldn't_ I want it to do to him?" Sirius muttered, as Professor Slughorn had just walked passed their table. He said nothing but raised his eyebrows at James's potion.

James decided to give up and looked lazily around the class. His eyes fell upon the girl again and he sat and just looked at her, not quite realising what he was doing. Her long red hair had fallen out of its ponytail and she kept tucking it behind her ears, although embarrassingly for her it just seemed to keep falling across the sides of her face.

"**Who _is _she?"** he thought. He couldn't remember _really_ seeing her before.

For some reason he couldn't explain, he found her fascinating. He must have just sat watching her for a full minute until she finally sensed she was being watched. She turned around, a puzzled look on her face and quickly met his gaze. James looked hastily away. His knees felt weak and his heart was beating slightly faster. Thank god he didn't blush like some people did when they were embarrassed. He had only caught sight of her face for a second, so he quickly forgot what she looked like exactly, but he had seen her eyes. He had never seen eyes so startlingly green. Feeling slightly disturbed at the strange feeling that had arisen inside him, James pushed all thoughts of the girl out of his mind. But he wouldn't forget her.

**A/N** Hello again! Please review!


End file.
